susurros en la cama
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Había cosas que no sabías hasta que las vives "Nunca terminas de conocer a alguien hasta que vives con él" Le había dicho Molly, y él juraba que jamás había escuchado una cosa más cierta. Pues, mientras más días vivía junto a Draco, más costumbres, hábitos y mañas terminaban conociendo del otro. Y mientras más conocía, más se enamoraba de él, sobre todo en las noches.


Durante los seis meses que Harry llevaba siendo pareja – _sí, por más que todos juraban que nunca lo lograrían-_ de Draco Malfoy, Harry se había dado cuenta de que no quería pasar el resto de su vida con nadie más.

Vamos, que llevaba desde sus días de colegio enamorado de aquel hombre, y ni la guerra, ni las diferencias entre status y allegados, ni todos los prejuicios que rondaban alrededor de su relación, fueron impedimento para que, aun si todos insistían en que era demasiado pronto, el niño que vivió hubiera convencido a su novio para irse a vivir juntos a Grimmauld Place.

Vamos, que no es como si no hubiera planeado terminar así algún día, ¿qué más daba si era en unos meses o un par de años?

Claro, que también debió de tener en cuenta los consejos que Molly le daba y él siempre terminaba ignorando.

_No conoces realmente a nadie hasta que vives con él. Así que tengan paciencia el uno con el otro en lo que se acostumbran a vivir juntos._

Ohh, y vaya que lo había comprobado en esos tres meses viviendo juntos.

En primera, una cosa es que viviera en su burbuja de amor permanente cada que Malfoy estaba cerca de él, joder, que volvía a parecer un adolescente enamorado, y otra era el poder adaptarse a todas las mañas y patrones de comportamiento que el rubio tenía.

Entre ellas, estaba el orden.

Él no se consideraba alguien particularmente sucio, vamos, que ponía su ropa sucia en su lugar y procuraba tapar la pasta dental cada que terminaba de usarla; sin embargo, todo eso se quedaba corto ante la limpieza casi maniática que caracterizaba al heredero Malfoy.

En primer lugar, el problema comenzó cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que no podría deshacerse de Kreacher, bueno, no es que él tuviera _algo_ en contra de ese malhumorado y grosero elfo que parecía bufar molesto cada vez que veía que Harry aún seguía respirando, no, el problema era que ese jodido monstruo parecía haber sido salvado de alguna especie de tortura cuando vio a Draco cruzar el umbral de la puerta con maleta en mano y diciéndole que a partir de ese día él también viviría ahí.

Desde ese día, el elfo parecía desvivirse para poder mantener feliz a Draco, alegando que al fin volvía a servir a alguien digno de un elfo perteneciente a dinastías sangre pura.

Y ahí era cuando Hermione decidió arruinar la "felicidad" que el servir y el ser servido les proporcionaba a los otros dos habitantes de la casa. Pues lo que Draco veía como un buen servicio de un elfo, Hermione lo veía como esclavitud, y volviendo a sus alegatos sobre derechos de los elfos, _por más que Kreacher se mostrara molesto con esto,_ Harry tuvo que llegar a un punto intermedio entre ellos, en que al final se decidió que Kreacher tendría dos días libres a la semana y un sueldo – el cual hasta él admitía que el elfo no ocupaba, ya que usaba el dinero de Harry a su antojo- y ellos tendrían que hacerse cargo de la casa durante los domingos y los miércoles.

Y Harry juraba que Kreacher aprovechaba esos días para escapar a Malfoy Manor a servir allá, maldiciéndolo a él por tener que obligarlo a buscar dónde seguir sirviendo a su amado amo Draco, aunque el otro ya no viviera en la mansión.

Jodido traidor.

Y para Draco, que estaba acostumbrado a tener todo a la mano listo en cuanto se levantara, tuvo que aprender a lidiar con los problemas que significaban tener que cocinar, limpiar, arreglar su ropa, preparar su baño y todas las demás cosas que él ya tomaba por realizadas por la servidumbre.

Y, totalmente desacostumbrado al "monumental y asqueroso desastre" que solía ser Harry los domingos, ya que era el día en que, si bien él no iba a la madriguera, los Weasley aprovechaban para visitarlo y disfrutar una amena tarde. Que terminaba en envolturas de frituras regadas por todos lados, infinidad de trastes por limpiar, manchas en el piso y envases de cerveza por toda la sala. Y su jodido novio no le permitía dormir hasta que todo estuviera impecable de nuevo, por más que él le señalara que Kreacher llegaría a primera hora el lunes para poder ser feliz limpiando todo eso y volviendo a besar el suelo por el que Draco pisaba.

"_No te comportes como un cerdo, Potter, no estoy dispuesto a dormir en un lugar que parece una pocilga"_

Y así, se ponía a limpiar casi maniáticamente ante la mirada y las ordenes de un Draco aun más mandón de lo normal.

Otra cosa que había descubierto, es que Draco le había tomado un particular gusto al tocadiscos muggle que él había encontrado en oferta en un supermercado en Londres, y sobre todo, le causaba bastante gracia la especial fascinación que el rubio le había tomado a Abba, joder, que pensaba que cuando Harry no lo veía, se ponía a tararear y bailar _dancing queen._ ¿Y aún así Lucius no quería aceptar que su hijo era gay?, por favor, que Draco era más vanidoso y amanerado que Hermione o Gynny.

Claro que eso no quitaba para nada el hecho de que, cuando se enojaba con él, solía dar golpes que harían que los gemelos hubieran agradecido en su época de jugadores de quiditch que Draco no hubiera obtenido el puesto de golpeador. Era simplemente mortal.

Y así, había descubierto pequeños detalles que lo hacían ver desde un espejo distinto a su novio, y, contra todo pronóstico, esto solo lo enamoraba más de él.

Como que Draco odiaba la comida demasiado dulce pero las bebidas solías atascarlas de azúcar y miel.

Que, para sorpresa de él, el cabello de Draco no era atacado por miles de productos para el brillo, suavidad y todas esas cosas, sino que venía en sus malditos perfectos genes tenerlo así de sedoso, así que solamente tenían dos botes de shampoo en su baño, uno de coco para él y el otro de esencia marina para Draco.

Que, aunque lo negara, Draco buscaba cualquier excusa para ir al mundo muggle, pero por orgullo no admitiría que le gustaba.

Que, aunque casi siempre se despertaba más temprano que Harry, procuraba hacer el menor ruido y no abrir las cortinas, pues sabía lo mucho que a Harry le alteraba los ruidos fuertes mientras dormía, producto de sus secuelas en donde tenía que dormir siempre alerta mientras acampaban por Inglaterra en busca de los Horrocruxes.

Que Draco odiaba las camisas de manga corta, y solamente las usaba cuando Harry era el único que se encontraba en casa, porque, a pesar de que se quitó la marca maldita con un hechizo cauterizador a mitad de un ataque de pánico después de una pesadilla durante la época de los juicios, su piel quedó totalmente lastimada y llena de cicatrices en esa parte del brazo, recordándole a diario que ahí fue donde permitió que Voldemort lo marcara, y Harry procuraría besar con cariño su antebrazo cada vez que estuviera haciéndole el amor, mostrándole lo muy poco que le importaba su pasado.

Pero había una cosa, un pequeño secreto en particular, que lograba que cada noche se enamorara un poco más de Draco.

Fue algo que descubrió tres semanas después de haber empezado a vivir juntos.

Una noche, mientras Harry dormía, escuchó cómo Draco llegaba a la habitación después de haber terminado unos deberes en el despacho y tomaba lugar junto a él en la cama; pero la sorpresa llegó cuando, decidido a fingir que seguía dormido para poder dejar que Draco también durmiera pronto, lo escuchó recitarle palabras al oído que jamás se hubiera atrevido por orgullo y vergüenza a decírselas en otro momento.

-Harry, amor, te amo, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho – susurraba quedamente en su oído, mientras paseaba suavemente las manos por su cabello – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, mi tonto y amado Gryffindor.

Esa primera noche, Harry tuvo que contenerse para no soltar lágrimas de emoción y cariño al escuchar esas confesiones amorosas de su novio.

Él sabía perfectamente que, por la crianza de Draco, este jamás se había acostumbrado a ser cariñoso ni abierto con sus sentimientos, así que no le molestaba que Draco se mostrara muy poco afectuoso en cuanto a eso se tratara, total, sabía que Draco lo amaba, no necesitaba de pruebas para eso.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar adoptar como su costumbre culpable el fingir quedarse dormido siempre antes que Draco para así poder ser oyente del hermoso concierto que era escucharlo murmurarle hermosas palabras en secreto.

"_sabes, si algún día tenemos hijos, me gustaría que se parecieran a ti, porque eres el hombre más guapo que conozco"_

"_en realidad, yo pienso que hoy jugaste mucho mejor que George, y si te ganó en el partido en la madriguera, es solamente porque estabas demasiado distraído queriéndote lucir frente a mí y Teddy"_

"_Eres aquel salvavidas que me salvó de la oscuridad que dejó en mí la guerra, y jamás podré terminar de agradecerte lo mucho que hiciste por mí estos años"_

"_Sí, tengo que admitir que estuve celoso todo el día al ver como Cho no se separaba de ti en ningún momento durante la reunión del ministerio, pero es que te amo tanto que temo que te fijes en alguien más"_

"_te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ti, mi amor, porque eres la personas que más quiero en el mundo"_

"_¿sabes algo? Algún día te pediré matrimonio, y en nuestra boda, te recitaré frente a todos cuánto te amo y que me perteneces solo a mí, así como yo soy entera y totalmente tuyo"_

"_te amo, nunca lo dudes"_

"_eres el amor de mi vida"_

Sí, eran esos hermosos momentos en la noche los que hacían que Harry no pudiera evitar despertar con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose totalmente pleno al tener al otro a su lado, mirándolo a través del espejo del clóset y guiñándole coquetamente un ojo, mientras le señalaba con la mirada el baño, apurándolo a levantarse y bañarse de una buena vez, pues sus trabajos los esperaban.

Sí, Molly tenía toda la razón, no terminabas de conocer a alguien hasta que vivías con él.

Y mientras más conocía a Draco, más se enamoraba de él.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Debo de admitir que esto es de las cosas más empalagosas y lindas que he escrito, pero la verdad me imagino a Draco murmurándole a Harry todo el amor que siente por él mientras el otro duerme.

Bueno, ya que saqué esto de mi sistema XD, me enfocaré en subir el siguiente capítulo de Education sex, el cual espero tener terminado para mañana.

Si te gusto, puedes decírmelo en un review, me hace feliz y alegran mi corazón XD

Besos.

Ann.


End file.
